


Прятки

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Джессика осмотрелась по сторонам и, держась за выступ в стене, попыталась встать. Место, куда притащил ее монстр, походило на пасть дикого животного: камни, растущие прямо из земли, создавали впечатление острых зубов, а своды потолка и близлежащих проходов походили на нёбо. Откуда-то сверху капала вода, громким эхом отдаваясь от округлых стенок шахты; где-то далеко от нее что-то хлопнуло; потом зазвучал голос Эшли. Значит, она тоже была здесь?





	Прятки

Джессика привыкла быть лучшей. Ее родители не считали денег, а потому девушка с легкостью могла потакать всем своим капризам: новая тачка? Не вопрос. Еще три тонны шмоток? Легко. Дивное колечко за пару тысяч баксов? Пожалуйста. 

Молодые люди ее любили: она купалась в мужском внимании с детских лет, быстро научившись игриво улыбаться и мило флиртовать с понравившимся мальчиком – сначала для того, чтобы позлить подружек, затем в качестве наемной силы, чтобы дотащить тяжелый портфель до дома, а потом и вовсе для того, чтобы добиваться каких-то своих личных целей. Ну, конечно, некоторые ей действительно нравились – или хотя бы были симпатичны. По крайней мере, парней она меняла, кажется, чаще, чем перчатки, и всегда с энтузиазмом заводила новые отношения, но Майк, по ее мнению, был самым сногсшибательным во всей этой дамской коллекции: высокий, подкачанный, с орехово-зелеными глазами – самый настоящий идеал. А как хорош он был в постели! Да, о нем не зря ходила слава первостепенного плейбоя и искусного любовника – она поставила на верную лошадку. 

И минус-то у него был всего один – его бывшая. Та еще стерва, да и на рожу чуть смазливей обезьяны, с неприязнью думала Джесс. Она недоумевала, что такой красавец как Майкл мог найти в этой истеричке. Может, конечно, она в кровати проявляет чудеса акробатики и пластики, но даже такое искусство не спасло бы парня от разрыва сердца, увидь он ее искаженное наслаждением лицо: Джессика сильно сомневалась, что Эмили могла выглядеть привлекательно или сексуально. Ей вообще, наверное, нечем было гордиться кроме высшего балла – и слава богу, умница Майкл довольно быстро вышел из-под ее влияния… Но эта стервозина, конечно, не растерялась: моментально нашла ему замену – покорного и наивного подкаблучника с ничем не выдающимся именем Мэтт. Что ж, очень жаль: эта сука ему всю жизнь сломает. Лучше бы ему научиться ставить самоуверенную зубрилку на место и отрастить яйца. 

Так она думала всего лишь пару часов назад, когда намеревалась выцарапать глаза этой гадине и уединиться с Майком – и пусть даже поблизости находилась бы вся компания и выслушивала, как им вдвоем может быть хорошо. Джессика планировала взять от этого вечера все, урвать любую возможность повеселиться и подействовать на нервы его бывшей – ничто не поднимет настроение быстрее, чем скрежет зубов соперницы. Но сейчас у нее совершенно не было желания перемывать кости Эмили и ее ручному зверьку Мэтту: от сильного удара у нее гудела голова, все тело ломило, в ушах звенели тысячи колокольчиков разного регистра, а глаза, непривыкшие к темноте, едва могли различить очертания сталактитов и сталагмитов. Где она, черт подери, оказалась? Чья это кровь? 

Девушка попыталась сесть ровно и, схватившись руками за голову, сделала глубокий вдох. Она помнила, как что-то схватило ее и вытащило прямо через дверь, поволокло по дороге… рычало… На медведя это похоже не было: краем глаза ей удалось разглядеть сухощавую серую фигуру с длинными конечностями как у паука; лысая голова с проплешинами и какими-то странными язвами, больше похожими на трупные пятна, на краях которых запеклась кровь, будто кто-то пытался разодрать кожу, обернулась – всего на пару секунд – но этого Джессике хватило, чтобы потерять дар речи. 

Лицо монстра было еще более отвратительным, нежели его фигура. В нем еще прослеживались какие-то человеческие черты – аккуратный нос, нормального размера глазницы, - но на этом сходство заканчивалось. На Джесс уставились два глаза, серых, как пепел, и словно затянутых паутиной – даже зрачки не были черными: напротив, они, как у трупа или у слепого, покрылись белесой пленкой. Бледная кожа, неприятно сухая и холодная, туго обтягивала круглый череп – а на том месте, где у человека должен находиться рот, зияла огромная дыра, утыканная частоколом окровавленных желто-серых неровных клыков – они были настолько длинными, что выходили далеко за пределы тонких, почти незаметных губ, коротких и обнажающих челюсти твари. Из горла чудовища вырвался сдавленный хрип, похожий на предсмертный вдох умирающего и одновременно шипение змеи, видимо, чтобы просто припугнуть жертву. Куда и зачем ее тащили, Джессика не понимала – но отчаянно пыталась вырваться, цепляясь за деревья, закапываясь обмерзшими руками в снег, хватаясь обледеневшими пальцами за выпирающие ветки и ограждения – несмотря на то, что это значительно замедляло темп движения зверя и позволяло Майку хотя бы нагнать их, существо даже и не пыталось сбавить ход: оно явно намеревалось насладиться своей добычей в одиночестве, там, где никто его не достанет. 

Потом она видела лицо Майка; что-то шептала – а потом было то ужасное падение в шахту лифта. И как она только умудрилась ничего не сломать и не разбиться насмерть? Да, если она переживет сегодняшнюю ночь и не угодит в психушку, то сможет смело записать себя в счастливицы. 

\- Майк? – с надеждой в голосе позвала она. – Майкл? М-майк, ты здесь? Майк!

Никто не отозвался. В лабиринте пещер, связанных между собой длинными кишкообразными переходами со множеством ходов и тупиков, раздался низкий гул – возможно, это было всего лишь эхо ветра, бьющегося о глинистые и неровные стены, а может это нечто приближалось к ней, чтобы, наконец, завершить начатое: вероятно, посчитав ее мертвой, монстр отправился на разведку – убедиться, что за ней никто не следует. Но даже если Майкл и не добрался до этого места, то она, Джесс, так просто не сдастся. 

Девушка сделала глубокий вдох и с огромным трудом подавила в себе панику – а затем и истерику. Джессика не привыкла думать сама: обычно рядом всегда находился кто-то, кто решал все ее проблемы – на крайний случай, такого козла отпущения всегда можно было найти в считанные секунды, но сейчас этим самым козлом отпущения была она – и за свою жизнь ей придется бороться самой. Радовало ее одно: ни единого признака этого чудовища она не нашла. Пусть ненадолго, но она была в безопасности. 

Джессика осмотрелась по сторонам и, держась за выступ в стене, попыталась встать. Место, куда притащил ее монстр, походило на пасть дикого животного: камни, растущие прямо из земли, создавали впечатление острых зубов, а своды потолка и близлежащих проходов походили на нёбо. Откуда-то сверху капала вода, громким эхом отдаваясь от округлых стенок шахты; где-то далеко от нее что-то хлопнуло; потом зазвучал голос Эшли. Значит, она тоже была здесь? 

\- Эш? – робко позвала Джесс, надеясь хоть на какую-нибудь помощь извне. – Эшли, ты тут? 

Голоса менялись; она то и дело слышала разных людей, и не понимала, почему они никак не реагируют на ее мольбы и просьбы найти ее и помочь. Держась за выступающие камни, она, всхлипывая и утирая рукавом потрепанной куртки лицо, продолжала звать Майка – уж он-то не бросил бы ее одну! Он же шел за ней до самого конца, он спугнул эту тварь, он почти вытащил ее оттуда, и если бы только лифт не упал на самое дно этого проклятого ада, то, может, и духу бы ее тут уже не было! 

Неожиданно ей на глаза попался какой-то предмет. Решив, что кто-то из ребят мог обронить фонарик, сумку или что-нибудь еще, девушка подошла ближе и, опасливо оглядевшись по сторонам, приблизилась к вещи – в нос тут же ударил отвратительный сладковато-тошнотворный запах гниения, настолько резкий, что он, едва коснувшись ее ноздрей, на какое-то мгновение лишил Джесс воздуха и заполонил собой все ее легкие. Еще мгновение понадобилось, чтобы осознать страшное открытие: штуковина, которую она приняла за сумку, оказалось человеческой головой с почти хирургической точностью отделенной от тела – из перерезанной шеи не торчали позвонки и сосуды. Лишь на секунду взглянув в безжизненные поблекшие глаза, почти выеденные червями, Джессика с громким воплем, многократно отразившимся от стен пещеры, отбросила от себя страшный трофей и отпрянула от него как от ядовитой змеи. Голова с глухим стуком ударилась об пол и покатилась по рельсам, ведущим на нижний уровень – туда, где когда-то стояли вагонетки, набитые углем и торфом. 

Кусая до крови губы, закрывая лицо дрожащими руками, девушка, поскуливая, пыталась досчитать до десяти. 

\- Один… д-два… Т-три?.. Ч-ч-четыре… 

Мимо промелькнула долговязая тень. Джесс насторожилась и вжалась в стену, стараясь даже не дышать. Расплачется она потом, у Майка на плече, где-нибудь перед уютным и теплым камином… 

\- П-пять… 

Все стихло. Гул ветра лишь изредка доносился до этой части подземного лабиринта. Сглотнув, девушка, подволакивая подвернутую ногу, направилась в направлении, противоположном тому, куда прошмыгнула тень. Осматриваясь по сторонам будто вор, Джессика, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, прижималась спиной к сталактитам, стоило ей услышать мало-мальски уловимый ухом звук, будь то монотонное капанье воды или отдаленный голос Криса, Эшли, Майка или Сэм. Сейчас она готова была наткнуться даже на Эшли – лишь бы не оставаться здесь один на один с опасным чудовищем, готовым разорвать тебя в клочья. Девушка почему-то не сомневалась, что оторванная голова, на которую она наткнулась, только открывала представление: вендиго и Джессика играли в прятки, и чем дальше она заходила, тем опаснее становилась игра. 

Путь, казалось, был чист; проем между небольшой площадкой и следующим змеящимся коридором был перекрыт прогнившими насквозь досками, которые пробить даже ей не составило бы труда. Но делать это надо было либо тихо, либо быстро – а по возможности, и вовсе объединить оба подхода: девушка нутром чувствовала, что монстр знает, что она где-то поблизости – и просто так убежать своей добыче не даст.

«Шес-сть». 

Паучья размашистая тень скользнула по потолку и скрылась в позади нее. Дальше идти было опасно: Джесс не была уверена в том, что чудовище не устроило на нее засаду и просто выжидает удобный момент для нападения. Если она сделает хотя бы один неверный шаг – все пойдет прахом, и даже усилия Майка, пытавшегося ее спасти, не будут больше значить ничего. Неожиданно она заметила еще один проход – настолько темный и надежно закрытый забором из минералов, растущих из потолка и из пола на манер зубов, что ни одна живая душа не обнаружила бы ее там. Может быть, и это был единственно верный выход – нырнуть туда и притаиться на несколько минут, чтобы убедиться в том, что она находится в безопасности? 

Стараясь не шуметь и не издавать лишних звуков, Джессика подняла с земли какой-то обломок старой проржавевшей трубы – хоть это и было слабой заменой какому-нибудь дробовику или обрезу, но это все-таки оружие – даже если она просто отвлечет врага, то это даст ей хотя бы несколько секунд форы. 

Откуда-то раздался шорох. Медленно, почти не шевелясь, девушка двинулась в сторону правого коридора, мысленно проламывая преграду в левом. Голодный рык чудовища ощущался кожей, а смрад, доносящийся из челюсти, от застрявших в неровных клыках кусках плоти, моментально навел воспоминания о мертвой голове, которую Джесс держала в руках – если она сейчас же не возьмет себя в руки, то будет одной из погибших здесь людей. 

«Вот так… Потихоньку…» 

И неожиданно с ног ее снес удар в грудину. Она отбивалась обломком трубы, кричала, царапалась – и ей даже почти улизнуть, но длинные когти, мертвенно-желтого оттенка, уже наставились ей в лицо. Тело, худое, но невероятно тяжелое как десятитонный пресс, придавило Джесс, и костлявая сухая рука, от которой разило вонью тления и запекшейся кровью, поднеслась к ее лицу. Другая ладонь крепко схватила девушку за белокурые волосы и резко дернула на себя – Джессика от неожиданно раскрыла рот, чтобы закричать, но тут уродливые узловатые пальцы зацепились за ее нижнюю челюсть, и принялись медленно оттягивать ее вниз, с нечеловеческой силой надавливая на кость. Девушка почти ослепла от невыносимой боли; в ухе звучал треск выламываемого сустава; она буквально слышала, как рвется ее кожа от натиском чудовища, как ее язык лишается опоры и подвисает в воздухе; как по телу струится кровь, вязкая, как сироп, и солено-сладкая, с отвратительным привкусом металла. Джесс в ужасе замычала, царапая серую руку в последнем приступе предсмертной агонии, и тут же почувствовала новую волну крови, пролившейся на ее грудь. Закатившиеся глаза, еще секунду бешено вращающиеся в глазницах, успели запечатлеть триумф победителя – скалящегося вендиго, высоко поднявшего голову жертвы.


End file.
